The first place
by sheejeez
Summary: One-Shot.Bella siempre a sido el baston de su mejor amigo, hasta para escuchar la misma cantaleta de siempre "Tanya". -no queria decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije.


**_Disclamer:_ Los personajes desgraciadamente no son mios, ni algunos escenarios. El resto corre por mi cuenta y por la de mi atrofiado cerebro.**

**Summary: **Bella siempre a sido el baston de su mejor amigo, hasta para escuchar la misma cantaleta de siempre "Tanya". -no queria decirlo, pero te lo dije.

* * *

_Este one-shot esta dedicado a mi mejor amigo. Es una historia real, incluso en apariencias.. aunque usted no lo crea.Y eso que ni yo me habia dado cuenta. Yo tengo mi propio Edward Cullen personal, tan embelesada con el ficticio, que no me di cuenta que mi amigo se le parecia, simplemente que el no tiene el cabello cobrizo, un poquito rubio castaño algo asi. Pero sus ojos, o si el tiene unos ojos verdes de un precioso color esmeralda. Agradesco que mi amigo no lea esto, no quiero se le suba a la cabeza, de por si es un egolatra._

* * *

**_"Did not want to say, but I told."_**

Tanya esto, Tanya lo otro… Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. Dios creo que ya la alucinaba, solo de oír su nombre mis tripas se retorcían, y entonces sentía el malestar que probablemente me llevaría al baño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No es que me cayera mal, ni si quiera la conocía, a decir verdad solo de fotos y de lejitos, como más me gustaba. Ver pero no tocar, era mi lema. Simplemente que el ya no se sabia de otra, mas que de hablar de su terroncito de azúcar, bueno el no le decía así, pero es algo que me imagino su corazón grita.

Tal vez si algún día le hablara, solo seria por ser la novia de Edward, pero no si Edward fuera simplemente Edward, nada de eso, es porque Edward es mi mejor amigo, único y especial.

Y simplemente le agradecería, por el formidable cambio que hizo en el. Edward era el típico muchacho mujeriego, amado por toda la población femenina del instituto de Forks. Aunque en realidad yo también pude ser una de sus tantas victimas, lo primero que sentí por el fue una increíble atracción.

¿Y quien no?, Cualquiera que se estampara contra un apolíneo. Y eso era quedarse cortos.

El tenia como ojos las mas preciosas piedras que e visto en toda mi vida, como dos esmeraldas. Eran enmarcados por sus largas y rizadas pestañas. Se las envidie al instante, nunca salía ilesa de pellizcos, cuando trataba de enchinar las mías. Su rostro fino y varonil, tan blanco aun más que un muñeco de nieve, estaba adornado por un delicado color rojizo en sus mejillas.

Pero todo eso no era suficiente para ella, para su novia modelo. El amor de su vida, la mujer que me arrebato la felicidad.

Si, Edward estaba malditamente enamorado de Tanya. Y yo era testigo de ello, una esclava que se burlaba del dolor. Con el tiempo olvide esa parte de mí, olvide que mi corazón voceaba desconsolado. Ahora era mucho más sencillo aconsejarlo, apoyar a mi mejor amigo, sin torturarme y esperar su partida, para llorar mis penas. Ya no, lo olvide por completo.

"¡_Bella_!" Me atragante con una papita, y solté de sopetón la pluma que tenia en mis manos.

"¿_Bella, estas bien_?"

"_Si_" tos, "_Estoy bien_" tos, "¿_Que me decías?_", tire mi diario a un lado de la cama, y alce el tazón de papitas que tenia esparcido por mi cama.

"_Decía que si vas a venir a mi casa"_ respondió con tono de obviedad.

"¿_Ajquej_?" pregunte con la boca llena de papitas.

"¿_Cómo que a que?, Bella es el cumpleaños de Tanya, tienes que ayudarme_" bufo, se escuchaba intranquilo. Sabia para que me quería, Edward nunca a sido bueno con regalos que causen maripositas en el estomago, el solo sabe de autos y cosas caras, no es que se materialista pero le gustan las cosas grandes.

Quise reírme de el pero me aguante, solo jugaría un poquito con el.

"¿_Y para que me quieres ahí?, piensas meterme en un gigante pastel de cumpleaños, ¿No crees que en ese caso, seria mas bomba un tipo con enormes pectorales, fortachón y que este hecho como Dios manda?" _bromee, Edward comenzó a toser. Entonces no aguante más la risa.

"_Bella estoy hablando en serio_" Pare de reír, y crují una papita. Tome un sorbo de mi refresco.

"_Lo se tonto. Ahí estaré, te lo prometo_" lo escuche suspirar de alivio.

Estacione mi destartalada pick up, frente a la majestuosa mansión de mi amigo. Seguro estaría con los nervios de punta, me había tardado un poco mas de lo debido, pero ya la me lo agradecería. En el camino se me ocurrió una cursi idea para el regalo de su novia.

Baje todo el material necesario para mi regalo sorpresa. Hasta que una bola de pelos rubio rojizo, intercepto mi ya de por si mi torpe andar.

Todas mis cosas salieron volando quedando esparcidas a mí alrededor y yo aplastada por un pesado cuerpo.

"¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?" Inquirió preocupado el cuerpo que aplastaba el mió.

"Lo estaré cuando te quites de encima" murmure con voz ahogada gracias a quien estaba arriba de mi.

De un brinco se separo de mí y luego me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

"Lo sient-"detuvo su patética disculpa, cuando vio todo mi material desparramado. "¿Qué es todo esto?" dibujo una mueca burlo en su cara, y entonces jure que ya no abría próxima vez. Aunque después olvidara mi juramento y me importara un comino quemarme en el infierno, todo por el.

"Esto mi querido amigo, es tu salvación" anuncie levantando algunos plumones que estaban cerca de la punta de mis tennis.

El sonrió complacido y no necesito palabras para agradecerme. El y yo sabíamos que las palabras no contaban tanto como las acciones, así que sutilmente conocíamos cada uno de nuestros gestos, y los diferentes brillos de los ojos de cada quien.

"Por cierto, te has robado la línea especial de Alice"

"¿Cuál?" pregunto entrando a la majestuosa propiedad.

"Es la escena donde sale y sus pequeños bracitos me aprisionan, acabando magullada en el suelo" Edward rió.

Era raro no ver a mi mejor amiga, pero claro no siempre iba a estar a mi merced, tal vez Edward marco a Jasper, y así deshacerse de su hiperactiva hermanita.

"Salio con Jasper" ¡Lo sabia! He dicho a mi nunca se me escapa una, sobre todo si se trata de mis inseparables amigos, los Cullen. Edward sabia que Alice jamás rechazaría una invitación a salir con su novio. Ni si quiera por su mejor amiga. ¡Tramposo!.

"¡Genio!" me burle, nos sentamos en el enorme comedor, y pusimos todo sobre esta. El meneo la cabeza divertido. Nos conocíamos como si hubiéramos estado dentro de la misma bolsa amniótica o ya sea en la placenta. Bah el chiste es como si fuéramos uno solo.

"Lo se, lo se. Humm, pero ¿Qué haremos?" sonreí, era un genio solo en algunas cosas. Quien no se imaginaria mas o menos cuando ves una enorme pancarta, plumones, y mi brillante cabecita.

Tonto, mi tonto. Le explique mi magnifica idea, el pareció satisfecho, y lo mantuve trabajando a raya. Edward haría por si solo, lo que faltaba. Yo solo sirvo para las ideas, no para las manualidades, no si se trata de un detalle para una persona que no me importa.

"¿No es muy usado?" pregunto mientras escribía una la letra o. Y yo forme una o con mi boca. Después de que lo ayudaba, juzgaba mis ideas. ¡Idiota!, mi idiota.

"¿Si es tan usado porque no se te ocurrió?" gruñí en broma, el rodó los ojos.

"Ya entendí el punto de acuerdo" dijo, centrándose de nuevo en la pancarta. Su celular comenzó a sonar con un tonito meloso.

"¡Tanya!" contesto emocionado. Esa era la señal para mi partida, tome mis cosas dejándole el material para que lo terminara. Me despedí de el con la mano, ni si quiera me noto. Aquel no me importa, ya estaba acostumbrada. De todas formas, yo acepte el segundo lugar en su corazón, jamás fui ni seré el primero.

_Papacito, el hombre estaba que ardía, su traje de baño pegado a su bajo abdomen a causa del agua, sus pectorales al aire libre. Por todos los cielos, sentía las babitas salir por la comisuras de mis labios. _

_El tipo se acercaba con un trote sensual. Si era un salvavidas, no dudaría ni un segunda saltar a la tormentosa marea. Bien dice, que después de la tormenta, viene la calma. Claro, ese hombre no solo traería calma, si no inmensa tempestad._

_Entonces comenzó a cantar… ¿cantar?_

_Every time I look at you__  
__You always look so beautiful__  
__Driving on the road again the Chevy's packed__  
__And it is dusk__  
__And I will take some photographs__  
__So I can dream of you_

_Can't say I've felt such twisting__  
__In my heart this way__  
__we pitch a tent & have one sleeping bag__  
__To stay away__  
__Fires burning, softly singing songs__  
__So close to you_

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, la musiquita seguía en mi cabeza. Una lucecita parpadeaba en mi buró. "Maldición" masculle, tomando mi celular.

Conteste apresuradamente cuando vi que el nombre que iluminaba era _Edward_.

"¿_Qué pasa_?" Inquirí preocupada aun con la voz pastosa por mí recién despertar. Si no era nada bueno, entonces Edward tendría que disfrazarse de mi sueño. Arrgg.

"_Tanya_" tuve que apretar el celular a mi oído, para escuchar su débil susurro.

"_No soy Tanya_" bromee bajito para no herirlo, no tenia idea de que pasaba. Pero no podía dejar pasar mi bueno humor, y más si se trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor.

El ignoro mi pésima broma, "_Me dejo_" musito, escuche un frágil sollozo al otro lado de la línea.

Inmediatamente me pare, provocando un golpe sordo, me puse mis pantalones de mezclilla. "_Espera, que cruzo a tu casa_" entonces colgó, eran las ventajas de ser vecinos.

Algún día se me llego a cruzar por la mente, que al terminar ellos, yo seria la persona mas feliz del mundo. Pero ahora me sentía ruin por si quiera pensar en eso. No estaba bien yo lo escuche, Edward estaba roto. Si el me lo pedía, seria capaz de ir y despeluzar a la tonta rubiecita que le partió el corazón.

Corrí casi olvidando que traía mis pantuflas de oveja. Que podía decir, Edward me las regalo, y yo le regale unas de león, eran nuestro símbolo de amistad. Decidí no quitármelas, quizás le causarían un destello de felicidad, algo gracioso y de que reírse. Deje mi cabello enredado, con mi almohadazo. Si por mi fuera me vestiría de payaso, pero el me necesitaba, ahora, ni un minuto mas, ni uno menos.

Estaba comenzando a chispear así que maldije, era todo un estropajo. Que Tanya no podía escoger mejor noche para condenarse, porque acaba de sentenciarse, yo era su pena de muerte, de eso podía estar segura.

"¡Edward!" grite, el estaba sentando en las escaleras del porche, con su cabeza enterrada en sus manos, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Me tire a su lado y caí de rodillas, traje su cuerpo al mió, quería hacerle saber que estaba ahí para el, que no lo dejaría caer. Antes tendría que caer arriba de mí, que permitirle ceder paso al dolor.

Acaricia delicadamente su cabello, y lo cubrí con la chaqueta que yo traía puesta. Ahora ya no eran chispitas, era un aguacerazo. Pero no quise moverlo, pensé que cualquier moviendo el terminaría hecho pedazos. Maldición como era posible que un sentimiento te pudiera poner en tal estado.

Ni si quiera yo, cuando supe que Edward no me correspondía. La diferencia es que yo lo supe a tiempo y el no, ella tardo en decírselo 3 años. ¡Maldita!.

"Edward, vamos a dentro" lo moví un poco, cuando su respiración se calmo, y su cuerpo dejo de sacudirse. El asintió en silencio.

Lo tome de la cintura, como si llevara a un borracho, y el recargo su cabeza, en la mía, mientras entrábamos. Gotitas de el caían en mi cara, en realidad no sabía si era por la llovizna, o mas de sus lastimeras lagrimas. No quise voltear, o yo también lloraría, y el no necesitaba lastima, solo necesita el apoyo de su mejor amiga.

Me moví por su casa, como la mía propia. Subí por un par de toallas para el y para mi. Tome de su cuarto un pantalón de franela y dos para el y una para mi.

El estaba sentando en el sofá de su estudio, con la mirada perdida. Jamás me hubiera imagino verlo de esta forma, no el Edward mujeriego. Pero Tanya logro un milagro.

"Hablamos en cuanto te vistas" le informe aventándole su pijama, me sonrió. Aquello me hizo respirar, por lo menos dio señales de vida.

Cuando lo vi salir, me quite mi húmeda playera, y me puse la angosta sudadera de Edward, olía a el, dulzon.

Rato después, Edward bajo con una sobrecama y me sonrió calidamente. Palmee a mi lado, para que sentara y nos cubrió a ambos con la sobrecama.

"Me pidió tiempo" empezó Edward, lo cuestione con la mirada. "Esta metida de lleno en sus estudios y casi no tenemos tiempo para vernos" continuo, lo abrase para atraerlo a mi, y frote levemente su brazo. "En cuanto sus exámenes finalicen, retomaremos nuestra relación" finalizo, negué disimuladamente con la cabeza, esto no me estaba dando buena espina.

Simplemente lo escuche, y como toda buen amiga no lo interrumpí. Edward recostó su cabeza en mis piernas y yo en el respaldo del sillón. Se veía más apacible.

"Seria muy estupido de su parte, si no regresa a tu lado" pase mis dedos por su ya seco cabello, "Regresara" le asegure dándole un beso en la frente. _Yo lo haría _casi bisbisee para que no me oyese.

"¿Y si no?"

"Venga lo hará. Y si no, bueno ya estaré acompañándote al bar mas cercano" me reí, acompañada de su melodiosa risa.

"Ya tendré quien me saque arrastras, tienes suerte de que no sea un borracho violento"

"Nombre, a ti solo se te suelta la lengua" parpadeo un par de veces y me miro confuso.

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"La ultima vez te disculpaste por tener sueños eróticos conmigo" me carcajee. La cara de Edward no tenia precio. "Estoy bromeando menso. Solo te disculpaste por no prestarme tanta atención" me encogí de hombros, pero su cara seguía igual o más shokeada. "Edward, no tiene importancia".

"Te amo Bella" _como mi mejor amiga. _Me pregunto porque nunca completa esa frase, no es tan difícil.

"Y yo" respondí.

Había pasado dos semanas de lo sucedido, y Tanya no daba señales de vida. Edward solo le llamo dos veces la semana pasada, terminando por rendirse. Le sugerí que le diera su tiempo, tal vez ella necesitaba un respiro. Dado el caso de que es ridículo, quien en su sano juicio necesita respirar, teniendo a Edward Cullen a su disposición. Lo único que podía pensar era _estupida vanidosa._

En fin! Era viernes, Edward y yo quedamos en ir al cine, saldría una nueva película de terror, y a pesar de que yo las detestaba, sabia que el las amaba, así que todo por chiquearlo.

Últimamente pasábamos todos los días juntos. Tenia que disfrutarlo, después de todo sabia que cuando ella regresara, yo pasaría a ser de nuevo un cero a la izquierda. Trate de que eso no me afectara, yo me había hecho inmune al dolor desde que soy el bastón de mi mejor amigo.

Escuche el clásico claxon de Edward, y me prepare mentalmente para una noche llena de pesadillas. Iug. Baje de dos en dos los escalones, no tenia idea de porque, pero yo e sido plenamente feliz estas ultimas dos semanas.

Edward estaba recargado en su flamante volvo. Lucia radiante, con su coqueta sonrisa de lado. Sus verdes ojos resaltaban gracias a su camisa del mismo color que los mencionados. ¡Dios! Jamás me acostumbraría a su impecable belleza innata.

Edward llevo una de sus manos a mi boca, paso su helado dedo por una de las comisuras de mis labios. Alce las dos cejas. ¿Qué diablos?...

"Tenias babitas" aclaro riendo. Me enfurruñe, y cerré de un portazo la puerta de su auto. Estupido niño guapo.

El subió al auto y arranco. "Bella, si te enojas te arrugaras" bromeo, le saque la lengua y luego me volví a la ventana.

Llegamos a Port Angeles en un santiamén, Edward manejaba como loco.

"Vamos Bella, debe estar en cortos" Edward me apresuro tomándome de la mano. Había una enorme fila en las cajas. Y otra enorme fila en la tienda de dulces.

"Bien tu compra los boletos y yo iré por la golosinas" propuse.

El se formo en la fila, mientras yo iba a formarme en la fila de las golosinas, hasta que algo me dejo helada e hizo que la sangre se me fuera a los pies.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Tanya estaba a pocos centímetros de mi, dejándose comer por otro tipo que ni si quiera se le veía la cara gracias a la rubia melena de Tanya.

Hice trabajar fuertemente los engranes de mi cabecita, debía hacer algo y rápido. Era ir y jalarle su hermosa y melenuda cabellera. O correr con Edward y sacarlo de los pelos. Por supuesto no seria sencillo, no más cuando esta película la a estado esperando durante meses.

Olvide los dulces y corrí a la fila de los boletos Edward ya estaba llegando.

"¡Ed- Edward!" llegue corriendo a su lado, casi jadeando por aire, no entendía bien porque, si era por mi falta de condición física, o los malditos nervios.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Y las palomitas?"Dijo avanzando un poco en la fila, solo faltaban dos personas para que le tocara a el.

"Es que ya me arrepentí" realmente no fingí tan mal mi cara de miedo, porque en realidad estaba sumamente aterrorizada.

"Oh no nada de eso, ya voy a llegar. Te prometo que si te da mucho miedo, nos saldremos, pero por lo menos déjame ver el principio" me suplico, y yo no me pude negar. Asentí mientras lo veía pedir dos boletos para la función.

Tenia que buscar la forma en que no se diera cuenta de Tanya, ya le diría yo con más calma lo que pasaba. No hoy, no precisamente este día.

"Vamos" dijo Edward dirigiéndose a sala de nuestra función.

Entonces todo paso sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, Tanya paso delante de nosotros abrazada del enorme y robusto chico. Edward se congelo en su lugar, ni si quiera mi jalón de manos lo hizo moverse.

Ella todavía no se daba cuenta, cuando se detuvieron poco delante de nosotros, y le dio un beso, un beso largo y tendido. Estaba temblando por Edward, que haría ahora para sacarlo de esta.

Quería ir y golpear a Tanya, quería ir y sacarle los ojos al hombre que estaba con ella. No entendía porque ella hacia esto, ese chico no le llegaba ni a los talones a Edward.

Ni si quiera sentí cuando Edward se soltó de mi agarre y corrió fuera de la plaza. Olvide todo, y corrí para tratar de alcanzarlo. Claro fue en vano, el era muy rápido, y yo muy lenta con piernas cortas, no tenia caso.

Me doble de rodillas, y jadee por aire. Reprimí un gemido de dolor, ahora tenia que regresar para ajustar algunas cuentas. Camine pesadamente a la zona de los cines, y ahí estaba ella. Aun abrazada de aquel tipo horroroso.

Remangue las mangas de mi playera, y respire profundo. ¡Tanya Denali. Suplica por tu vida!

Ella me daba la espalda así que le toque suavemente el hombro. Antes de que terminara de voltearse por completo, levante mi mano cerrada en un puño y lo estampe en su plástica nariz. Tanya cayo de espaldas al suelo, el chico ni si quiera se inmuto, lo único que hizo fue reírse.

"Eso fue por mi mejor amigo" espete furiosa, algunas curiosos se acercaron a ver el espectáculo que estaba montando. "Y porque soy yo quien recoge los pedacitos de su corazón" escupí, dejándola tendida en el suelo, con un hilito de sangre. Ahora había alguien que me necesitaba más que nunca.

Cuando salí, el guardia me detuvo, diciendo que un muchacho había dejado encargado un taxi para mí. Sonreí después de todo, Edward no me dejo olvidada, o al menos no del todo.

Pedí que me llevaran a la casa de Edward. Toque desesperadamente la puerta, repetitivamente. Volví a tocar un par de veces y una furica Alice me abrió, relajo su expresión cuando vio que era yo.

"Alice, ¿Esta Edward aquí?" cuestione apresurada. Estaba nerviosa, no quería que cometiera alguna tontería.

"No, pensé que saldría contigo" asentí, me estaba desesperando. "¿Qué a pasado?" pregunto cuando vio mis ojos vidrios.

"Alice no puedo... Tengo… encontrarlo" dije con sollozos y deje a Alice gritando por mi nombre, el taxi todavía me esperaba. Le pedí que me llevara a casa, ahí tomaría mi camioneta.

Edward, Edward, Edward. Donde demonios te metiste.

Solo se me ocurrió un lugar, y una lágrima rodó por mis mejillas. Oh Dios no, que no este ahí por favor.

Estacione la Pick up, frente a un bar de mala muerte. Edward no tomaba ocasionalmente, y solo se había puesto ebrio dos ocasiones, y todas por Tanya. Si algo le pasaba, Tanya tendría que cavar su tumba de anticipo. Y morir en domingo, para que los gastos no fueran un problema. Estupida.

Una multitud de borrachos y algunos meseros, estaban hechos bolas en una esquina. No se escucha musita, y solo algunos gritos pidiendo alcohol, agua, entre otras cosas. Me encamine pensando en lo peor. Por favor no, Por favor no, Por favor no.

Y ahí estaba el, recostado en el piso, mas pálido que de costumbre, sus labios estaba tenuemente morados.

"Es mi amigo" anuncie con voz ahogada, para que me dejaran acercarme a el. Me inque a su lado y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, todavía escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Suspire solo un poco de alivio. "¿Cuánto lleva así?" pregunte a uno de los meseros que nos veía preocupado.

"Veinte minutos a lo mucho. No hemos podido despertarlo con nada" me informo. Apreté su verde camina entre mis puños.

"Edward despierta, te lo exijo. Despierta, por- por favor" roge, exigí, suplique. Y llore más fuerte. "Una ambulancia" vocifere, los meseros corrieron a los teléfonos. Porque no la pidieron antes, solo de pensar en llegar tarde.

"Vamos despierta Edward, o te juro que haré añicos tu colección de discos" llore, chille e hipe con mi cabeza en su pecho.

"N-o" escuche un débil susurro, y levante mi cabeza rápidamente, tan rápido que me maree pero eso no me importo. Edward me miraba desorbitado. Y me lance a sus brazos, nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz, retiro lo dicho de la tarde, yo era en este momento mas feliz. Y retiro lo dicho cuando dije que era inmune al dolor, porque este momento fue el más doloroso de mi vida.

"Nunca mas Edward, nunca" el acaricio mi mejilla, quitando todo rastro de lagrimas.

"Lo siento Bella, e sido un tonto. No pensé en ti" el también dejo correr una lagrima por su pálida mejilla que ya estaba recuperando un poco su color normal.

"Si lo eres" bese su mejilla, su otra mejilla, y su frente.

"¿Me perdonas?" asentí dejando escapar un sollozo, nunca podría permanecer enojado con el por siempre. El sonrió, y me devolvió los besos.

"¿Significa que ya no destruirás mis discos?" pregunto, yo reí y le di un puñetazo juguetón en su hombro, el se quejo bromeando. Y permanecí a su lado, hasta que la ambulancia llego.

_3 meses después._

"¿Le diste un puñetazo por mi?" pregunto Edward expectante, yo estaba sentada entre sus piernas y el me abrazaba por detrás.

"Si, hubieras visto su cara, fue cómico" reír, y sentí a Edward sacudirse también por la risa. "Y el, ni si quiera la defendió" seguí contándole, Edward rió mas fuerte, me alegro que el tema ya no le afectara como antes.

Había esperado estos meses para poder contarle. Sin temer a herirlo. Los primeros días fueron difíciles. No salía mucho, ya ni si quiera tocaba su piano. Pero yo estuve ahí, a su lado siempre, sin importar los desplantes, o rechazos. Edward siempre me buscaba por la noches para disculparse, y lo entendía yo estaría en la misma situación que el. Y se que también seria mi apoyo.

"Bella eres increíble, no hay mejor persona que tu. Lamento tanto haber sido tan estupido, nunca nadie podrá quitarte el primer lugar" me aseguro, y yo le creí. Tanya había hecho muchas cosas buenas por el sin proponérselo. También me había cedido el primero lugar para siempre, el lugar que yo tanto anhelaba. A pesar de ser solo su mejor amiga, me sentía amada. Y ahora seque el día que el se case y tenga hijos, yo seré la primer pensó en quien pensara para futura madrina de ellos.

Sonreí, ahí iba mi frase especial para el. "No quería decirlo, pero te lo dije". Siempre se lo dije, nunca encontraría mejor amiga que yo. Incluso bromeando se lo llegue a decir.

El rió calidamente, su risa ya no era un sonido vació, no se escuchaba falsa. Hoy era verdadero. "Si, me lo dijiste" concordó, abrazándome mas fuerte.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**¿Cual es la moraleja de esta historia?**_

Bueno supongo que uno muchas veces hace a un lado a sus amigos, por darle prioridad a otras cosas. Y siempre tenemos que darnos de trompazos para darnos cuenta. Hay que saber tener todo en una balanza, porque nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitar el apoyo de un amigo.

Dicen por ahi que el amor aveces se acaba, pero la amistad perdura.

Asi que por si mi Bella y mi Edward no termina como la parejita estrella del fic, tal vez en un futuro si ellos quieren. Pero Bella lo dijo, ellos lo intentaron, mas se dieron cuenta que harian mejor trabajo como amigos que como novios.


End file.
